To the Call of My People
by OzoraWings
Summary: Injured and barely hanging on, Merlin and his prized knight make it stumbling to Camelot; begging assistance to help rescue Balinor, leader of the Dragonlords. There are trails and many a tribulation ahead as Merlin starts to prepare for the quest. Going into battle with some of the best knights in the land and crown prince, that just so happened to be his new fiancé.
1. Words given onto my oath

**Code: **M-CMP-CH.01

**Media: **Merlin (BBC series)

**Title:** To the Call of My People

**Chapter**: 1. _Words given onto my oath_

**Status: **In progress.

It would have been an ordinary day in Camelot; the council having gathered on it's pre-planned day to discuss the changes - or lack-there-of for the lower towns and other villages that found it's land belonging to Camelot's king and queen. Uther and Ygraine sat regally on their solid and majestic thrones, interacting with their lords with stern grace, their son and daughter; Arthur and Morgana, simply stood - brother and sister looking every inch their parents.

Though, however much it seemed, this process was slow and for all intensive purposes - completely and utterly boring. The royal Pendragons would always do their utmost to protect the people, but hearing reports on how absolutely_ nothing_ was enough, was to drive even a patient man into pacing; every month repeated, with the same words and the same complaints (mostly Sir lords having to moan on something - anything simply because there_ was _something), but all of them; father, mother, brother and sister included all knew what was going to come of this day before it had happened - they had had memorised it. It had become routine.

That being said - this was no ordinary day in Camelot. They had just moved onto the taxes of Ealdor when every soul lined into the throne room turned suddenly, the two knights that posed themselves on either side of their leaders on-guard and their commander - their prince about to bark orders as the double doors to the room slammed open with a huge gust of wind. The king was on his feet and so was his queen, his leather clanned arm moving in front of her protectively (Arthur doing similarly with his sister, through little did she appreciate it - being protected was never Morgana's style).

The Guards that were meant to be standing outside the doors were no where to be seen, only two unfamiliar people 'Who _dares _come here uninvited?.! ' Uther bellowed, face furious and hair and crown somewhat in disarray from the unnatural wind. Arthur glanced to his father for only a second, one arm going to the hilt of his sword though made no movement to draw as his cerulean eyes watched the figures carefully.

The interruption was caused by none local to Camelot; on the right was a knight - a woman with long and wavy hair, her carved and dainty body was hidden under shinning white armour, chastity belt tided tightly around her waist, along with her own sword. Her skin was pale though her cheeks were pink with exhaustion and her emerald eyes were glazed. Along her shoulders was draped the man next to her and Arthur had to raise an eyebrow when he studied the other.

The man wore a tunic and robes as something a druid would wear (his cloak hiding most of his body but his face and hands). He too had pale skin, though this one looked sickly with an ill pallor which was only highlighted with the man's ebony hair and bright eyes. The raven's frame was leant heavily on the knight's, with the woman holding him up and close, desperation on her face as she looked to him. Her knees were bent, no doubt having her own troubles standing as her armour clinked with every step she helped the man take.

The raven's whole face was stained - every breath laboured; taking effort for his chest to swell with difficulty. His one free hand clutched onto the most beautiful staff, like a lifeline. It was wooden and carved into a spiral design that was as thin as a finger on the end and grew gradually upwards to the size of a very thick wrist towards the top. The wood was a duck-egg blue and had a certain shine that looked like it had come from the moon. Along the ridges of the spiral were clear, sparkling crystals. However Prince Arthur blinked when he realised that the head of the sceptre had no conductor that would aid with the flow or addition of magic; it was unusual, he had never seen one without it.

'For-forgive me, Sire' the raven wheezed, his voice however weak carrying well over the echoing throne room 'We - we mean no harm, I -'

'Enough.' Uther cut off coldly, his voice holding no room for argument, his eyes narrowed and looking for any apparent threat that could harm his family 'You have forgotten your respect, along with your head'

The man winced, his discoloured skin draining further as he looked to the king in distress, his soulful and tired eyes panicked 'No! please!' he implored 'I have not forgotten my respect. You have earned it, King of Camelot' his tone was urgent, and although it didn't seem completely rushed the royals could tell that his thoughts were working a mile a minute 'I realise I've broken protocol and I apologise deeply' he bowed his head and the knight followed hesitantly though it was obvious the man struggled doing so.

The lords blinked and the king became confused 'And what life threatening demon would deem it worthy to break into my meeting?'

The man swallowed 'No demon, Sire. But you would be close in guessing that the situation is dire' his deep blue eyes glanced momentarily to his knight, who held his gaze for but a second 'If I may, sire, I' am Merlin Ambrosius, son of Balinor, heir to the Dragonlords and ruler of the Hádor Clan' he breathed, trying to refill his burning lungs that simply demanded more than he could give. Continuing, Merlin tried to direct all the attention to the blonde beside him 'This is the honourable Lady Natalie Nissim' eyes widened at the announcement, having seen few, if any female knights - especially of nobel blood; it just wasn't heard of! 'And I come to you in a time of trouble'

During all this, the silence had become rigid and Uther's jaw had slowly become more and more slack. The king knew of Balinor and his kin and also of the Hádor clan that was once ruled by Balinor's wife, Hunith, but all attempts at alliance had ended with feelings being hurt, though all kingdoms remained safe and untouched; unless insulted gravely Balinor would take no action against them.

'Ambrosius?' Uther uttered and it was true now that he thought of it that the young man looked like that of Balinor but... 'Would you have proof of what you claim?'

Natalie seemed insulted but Merlin just looked resigned. The blonde blinked back the obvious exhaustion from her eyes 'How dare -' she stopped herself, before continuing seeming short of words 'Lord Merlin would never -'

'Natalie.' her outrage was stopped by simply one word from him 'King Uther is just taking caution and by the means we sought entrance, can you blame him?' his tone was understanding, and without him even knowing he was proving himself of his titles. Merlin's eyes sought the king's and for a moment they locked sight, before the young heir shrugged his arm free of his knight's help and stumbled forward, his knees quickly finding the hard stone floor.

'Young Lord!' Natalie exclaimed, her worry mounting and about to come to his aid when she stopped, Merlin turning to her for an instant, his message to her was as clear as crystal as her mouth formed a slim line and stopped dead in her tracks.

Merlin tried to find the air around him as his fingers released his staff with a soft _Clank_, grunting he reached inside his robes, instantly during a reaction from the two guards who drew their swords and stepped closer to their leaders. Though no harm could befall them this day as the raven revealed a dagger that glowed brightly even in the light room. The hilt was black and engraved with swirls that glowed, however that brilliance was tarnished by the deep crimson blood that was smeared across the surface.

Merlin thrust the blade into the floor, the dagger resonating with a metallic clang that echoed long after it had been forced into the stone. Ygraine, who had been silent up until now, swallowed upon recognising the design and if she thought he could, she would have asked him to stand right than and there, but instead stepped a foot forward, bypassing her husband's arm gently as she look upon him with kindness and sorrow, for one so young should not carry something so heavy.

'You have the mark of the druids, Dragonlord' she murmured, her soft-hearted voice like a sword to the stomach for Merlin who had tried so desperately to avoid such kindness should he break down.

And instead of the tightening of his throat indulged his curiosity, Merlin's head cocked to the side, onyx strands lightly falling through blue orbs 'You recognise it?'

Ygraine smiled slightly, the young man hesitantly mirroring her 'I'd be a fool not to' she laughed lightly, looking to her daughter's strained form 'I wouldn't be much of a mother, either' she commented offhandedly.

Merlin followed her gaze to Morgana, his eyes seeing things differently - differently from nearly any other; and he knew as soon as Morgana shared his line of sight that she wasn't normal. He could _feel_ it from her; feel it from how her eyes shined and how the scent of magic oozed from her being 'Le Fey' he murmured, knowing her title and smiled weakly 'You're daughter is powerful. She has magic.' he stated to the queen, who nodded in turn.

'You are wise for one so young.' stated Ygraine, before imploring 'Please, what has brought you here, Sir Dragonlord?'

'I request assistance' his words were simple, but his voice was strained to a plea 'I - we were attacked, my father and I - and a hand full of Dragonlords. I can not say who - or what did it.' his lips thinned harshly 'What worries me more is that I have very little memory of the fight apart from a good number of friends...falling and my father being taken'

'Balinor?' Uther question, he knew that impossible man and found it hard to believe that anyone would be able to get one over on him. The Dragonlord was as stubborn as they come, hard-headed and strong; the last time they met he could _feel_ the power radiating from Balinor's very skin.

'I… I' am _pleading_ for the aid of your men in freeing Balinor' Merlin's expression seemed as though he was already mourning the death of his father, so much so that Arthur felt his fists clench; imagining what it would be like if he would have been in the Dragonlord's position.

Uther seemed considerate of this, though something close to a spark of challenge lit the king's eyes a second or two later 'And? Wouldn't it be more beneficial to your position as the next king of the Dragonlords to leave him?'

Natalie's face morphed into that of disgust 'Lord Merlin would _never_ -'

'Natalie Nissim, for the gods! _Please_' the raven sounded exasperated and said blonde immediately shut her mouth, quickly, with a clatter. Merlin simply shock his head as a sign of _No more_ and tried to think about what the king had just said '…I can't think of an answer that would be good enough for you'

Uther simply raised an eyebrow, while Ygraine sighed gently 'Then give as an answer that's good enough for _you_' she responded in kind.

The Dragonlord that was on his hands and knees appeared thoughtful for the longest time, sending the room into a deep silence as everyone waited 'I…' he seemed to struggle, gazing at the floor before his eyes lifted onto the king and queen 'My people are not ready; they need him as much as _I _need him. He has not finished and I am certainly not prepared to take over' the two Pendragons seemed pleased so Merlin continued before they got deeper into the subject 'I realise - I realise what I' am asking and that you and my father never see'd...eye-to-eye, but I have heard of Prince Arthur's skill in leading his men and his Knights in the way of the sword'

Uther raised a brow 'And what of your people?'

Merlin swallowed and shook his head 'A - a warning' his voice broke, there and he found himself trying to rediscover it as he cleared his throat 'A warning was left for me when I awoke; I can not talk to my people of this, if I want my father to survive the summer solstice I can _not_ speak of this to them'

'Warning?' if this one conversation wasn't so serious, Arthur would have congratulated the Dragonlord on being able to bring his father to a complete stop; for it was rare that Uther to not have something to say, but as the raven bent further downwards and a shaky hand latched onto his mouth, he found that the words just wouldn't come.

Two Pendragons speechless was quite a feat.

'Bodies' Natalie's strong voice sounded choked as she approached her leader, kneeling down besides him with clinks to everyone of her movements 'The Old Tongue was left on the bodies of our kin' anger turned her lips into a sneer '_Despicable words_...carved into them like they were worse than _animals_'

Merlin's small frame became even more apparent when a tremor shook his figure. A few gasped, while the more battle scarred men simply grimaced and paled - Arthur and Uther included. The raven was forced to clear his throat again, whatever image he was trying to portray crumbling under the weight of his grief.

Glancing upwards in such a defeated way, Merlin licked his lips 'I'm sorry M'lord, that was...out of line' he murmured, but Uther shook his head; it needed to be said and would have come out eventually, and other matters pressed.

'There is great risk involved in what you ask of us' travelling prince or not, Uther was wary of sending his heir and knights on an impossible mission - impossible for if Balinor to fail it would be trouble.

Merlin's head shoot up too quickly and he seemed to be regretting it as he took a moment to compose himself, his head spinning painfully as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and starve the dizziness 'I…for the services you would provide for my clan, my father's and for my family I…I' am willing to compensate you'

'Compensate? And what would you be willing to officer?' Uther asked with growing interest though he was still cautious.

The resigned look returned to Merlin's appearance, his sorrow pushed to the darkness of his eyes 'Me, I offer myself' the shock was on every face - every lord and lady, maid and manservant that was in that room. Though on the Pendragons faces, their expressions merely turned to ones of understanding; because only leaders would comprehend the lengths a _leader _would go for his people - and this one would go far 'My faith, my loyalty, my protection…my hand should you so desire'

Uther glanced to Arthur who stood pale and grim. The king knew what this deal would mean; the danger he would be putting the heir to his kingdom in - his son. But ties with the Hádor Clan and the Dragonlords had been much sought after and he was confident that once Merlin was healed and the knights gathered that everyone would be returned home safely.

'And what reinsurances would we have that you would keep to what you say?' Uther questioned, his eyes piecing.

Merlin swallowed and was thankful that Natalie had bitten her tongue this time; probably as to not embarrass him 'I' am a Dragonlord, sire. Our word is our bond; it cannot be broken.'

The king seemed to contemplate this, but shook his head 'You are but a boy - barely a man' he stated dismissively.

Merlin peered into Uther's eyes - _his _sparking with insult, the first defiance he had shown in the time he had been there as he shook his head and insisted; 'I may be _young_, Sire but the Old Tongue will bind me to my oath and I swear it here and now; íc níed unc mín áþ geæðed; on mín dréor, sé ic gewile geárwurþian mín áþwedd!'

'Uther' Ygraine addressed softly, placing a hand onto his shoulder 'He is forced to keep his word, until the day he dies; he speaks the truth'

The king looked to his queen and than to the boy who was calming from his quiet outburst '…Could he get out of it?'

Ygraine raised an eyebrow, reminiscent of their court physician's signature look 'I imagine so' Uther looked ready to argue when she added 'If he was released by it by the people by whom he swore'

Morgana, who had been unusually mute walked forward than, her high-heeled footsteps echoing along the stone floor until she reached the Dragonlord and dropped to her knees just in front of where he had collapsed to his. In the corner of her eye she saw the Knight Natalie tense but ignored it and instead concentrated on the raven in front of her. Their dual, sky-blue eyes looking deep inside each other's souls.

'You're a seer' Merlin whispered.

Her expression nor her posture refuted that 'May I?' she asked quietly, jutting her chin suggestively.

Merlin's body was submissive and his cerulean orbs accepting of her 'I would think less of you if you didn't, Lady Morgana' and then he smiled, which was returned before Morgana pressed her two thumps against his temple and commanded her magic to show her a glimpse of what had been foretold in the fate of this one seemingly small Dragonlord.

A hot tingling sensation shot through her fingertips, sending a bolt of electric thunder coiling down her spine. Her back arched, her shoulders flexed and her eyes slowly drifted shut. Morgana allows her mind to wonder through the darkness until she sensed that almost tangible cord she _always _felt when looking into someone's future, but unlike some, this connection was open with her - the host of this connection was straight and honest with her, allowing her access to his mind, even in the deepest recesses.

Though she ignored this; Morgana would not betray this trust and after but a moment of probing her magic through this, instantly followed the cord that lit her way through the blackness, leaving the Dragonlords secrets secret. As they should be.

It took no more than a minute until her consciousness was pulled into a tunnel of fleeting images, slowing the process only when the imagery proved to be recent; and not showing her of past advents; she wouldn't pry anymore than she had to.

There was a strange blank spot between his arriving in Camelot and the time waking up in the woods, blackness and nothing else which was a first she had encountered; flashes of what Merlin had said happened - men she _knew_ he had known; cared for, dying and dropping lifeless to the leaf covered ground below and then, when he was all but beaten and losing whatever he had left of his wading consciousness did she see broken fragments of a middle-aged man being dragged away - however much he was struggling, not working against the attacker whose form was blurred-out and completely unseen in this memory. Though a breaded chin yelling in a frenzy she did observe - trying to say something, desperately trying to _convey _something to Merlin.

The attack was like Merlin had said; ill-remembered. And for the life of Morgana she wasn't sure why, Merlin was powerful she knew so it made her... apprehensive thinking about what could possibly blank such a mind in such a way. It would have been no easy feet and yet... this was prove as there were only flashes of what had happened.

Following was the aftermath; which was gruesome and terrible. Things nightmares are made of; with how the bodies of people Merlin had cared for had been repositioned and their clothes stripped so there was more space for the hideous words that were drawn into their flesh.

Morgana had to be careful; she couldn't think of her physical body, her mind had to be empty to observe so she tried to go on by blanking her angered thoughts as she too could read the Old Tongue, so she understood all too well what was being told.

The last images were a relief; knowing she wouldn't have to see much more, but still - it wasn't soon enough as she watched Merlin desperately checking for survivors; even though he could sense that they were all gone; murdered.

All but one.

Morgana could feel the pure _liberation_ as Merlin found Natalie in some brushes, the absolute joy when he found the pulse and how he then waited in bitter sweet melancholy for his knight to awaken; only to head off into the nearest capital when she did.

Briefly her eyes met the sealing of an agreement from to day, the reveal of Merlin's injuries to Gaius once he had collapsed flat to the throne room floor. Multan gold eyes flashing in warning. A childish spat between her brother and the raven which ended up being the Dragonlord punching said brother - she snorted; _oh_, she had a feeling that she was going to like this man, but tried to keep herself emotionless as she continued to drive into times yet to pass.

Gaius' irritated followed; injuries being strained and Merlin's self inflicted pain on having not taken care of himself properly. Training, small images here and there of Arthur and the Dragonlord practicing the resistance of magic and the eve of the day that the two of them and a fleet of knights left for the quest.

The next thing to follow was hard times - rough times; feelings of grief and sorrow overwhelmed her and weighed on her chest heavily, it attached itself to her and lingered in a cold, horrid fashion that made her heart constrict but than it was gone and warmth was there - Arthur was there. She saw them together than, her idiot of a brother holding the Dragonlord to his person while Merlin feebly hit the other's chest, liquid steaming down his face while Arthur's expression was hard-set, tears just being held back as he tried to be strong.

Her mind's eyes started to stain as she tried to look deeper and after one fading image of one large, left hand - rough from a lifetime holding the hilts of swords, interlinked with another, smaller hand, matching wedding bands on their respected fingers, did reality return to her.

In a rush of colour and buzzing sound the present world fell around her, a shiver went trembling down her spine for her trouble as her head jerked backwards before greedily sucking in air; her lungs burning from her breathing and heart slowing. A headache rumbling inside her head and a pressure building behind her eyes while she tried to calm herself.

Swallowing, Morgana redirected her gaze from the ceiling to Merlin whose cerulean orbs were now blearily blinking at her, her magic obviously leaving him worse off then when she had started, as it usually did; looking at someone's fate strings _were _tiring never mind on someone who was already past their limits of exhaustion.

'Thank you.' she said simply, recognising the drain it would have had on him.

Merlin nodded, Morgana's thumbs leaving his hot and sticky forehead 'Of course' he replied, his voice rough and dry 'I just wish my House knew yours better so it wasn't needed' He added afters quietly, honesty reflecting in his sincere expression.

Morgana gave the man a lopsided smile, not in much of a hurry to put her father nor inpatient brother out of their misery as she gave the Dragonlord her undivided attention; lord knows he had travelled far enough to have it 'And I would have preferred to have met you in more…agreeable circumstances' she murmured thoughtfully, because if her visions were anything to go by, Merlin was a good, strong man.

Curiosity sparked in Merlin and Morgana knew that he understood 'I take it we are good friends then?' there was a hint of cheekiness that the Lady definitely wanted to see more of; he was probably holding a lot back considering the state of things, but she knew she would come to enjoy his company when things were not so serious.

Morgana could hear the murmurs as she nodded without hesitance 'Yes, we are.' she stated clearly, knowing from everything she had seen and felt that they were going to be close for years to come.

'I'll be looking forward to it' Merlin smiled.

Morgana returned the countenance easily, now following the flow and simply _knowing _the man's centre 'I, as well' turning on her heels in her knelt position, mindful of the hem of her dress while doing so as she still had not left the floor, she travelled until her back was facing Merlin so she could see her father and mother.

'Your findings, Morgana?' Uther asked, still stood, Ygraine beside him with a frown on her face, worry making her back straighter as she held her hands - interlinked against her stomach.

'My findings are clear' Morgana said; knowing that sometimes it wasn't so and that there were mistakes in her results, however she blew that out of the water; she could afford no doubt 'And they will be listened to.' she suggested (mockingly or not) with an air of sternness that made it sound like an order.

'Very well' Ygraine nodded, though refused to sit; something in her gut telling her that she would be up on her feet soon enough anyway 'Please, continue' she prompted.

Morgana took a breath and did just that 'Merlin Ambrosius, is who he says he is. There is no doubt that he is neither lying about that nor is he lying about his…situation' she announced, before; 'He is to follow through with his word; and his courtship to Arthur Pendragon will be harmonious and successful'

The Court was shocked stiff and Arthur's mouth agape; looking much like a fish would out of water. Morgana was about to memorise his and their father's flabbergasted face when she heard a mutter that was so under-breath that only she could pick it out 'And I was beginning to like you'

Morgana would have laughed as she whispered back 'Barer of bad news?'

Merlin simply moaned.

However surprising it was, her mother - the one Morgana was proud (and relieved) to take after, took it all in her stride, merely lifting her chin in subtle acknowledgement after her eyebrow sunk back down 'Anything of the quest the Dragonlord asks of us?' the queen asked; like her son's foretold engagement was the last thing on her mind.

Morgana sighed, wariness in her eyes as they flickered back to Merlin; for it was his future she had read 'There will be trails ahead of us; they will be hard and demanding. It is obvious to me that the Dragonlords destiny is now interlinked with ours; that must not change - he, his people and his clan have a need for us and I have a feeling that by doing so, we may just discover a need for him as well'

'That is your opinion?' Uther questioned, his face close to impossible to read.

Morgana shook her head. _No_ 'That is fact' she answered 'I may have seen only bits and pieces and I know that you do not always trust my word but you _must _not send Merlin Ambrosius away, if not for the thousands of people who rely on him, then for Camelot'

After a pause that lasted for a standstill minute, Uther sighed, a slight shake of his head as his eyes zoomed in on Merlin who was just peaking out from Morgana 'You have given your word - sworn yourself to this kingdom, I think it is time I follow up on my end' the king stated, a great weight lifting from the young Dragonlords shoulders as he heard those words 'By decree of the King of Camelot, I here by give you my word that we will assist in the rescue of Balinor Ambrosius and thus, by this day forward you are here by gain citizenship of my people… and will be future-consort to then King Arthur'

Merlin's face lost it's strained quality though it was a far cry from relaxed as he risked a glance over to a shell-shocked prince before they returned to the king 'Th - thank you' he breathed, gratitude just out-weighing exhaustion 'I will do my best to live up to this promise'

Uther regarded him dryly for a moment 'I should think so, your position now out-weighs all but four people in this room' Merlin seemed to pale at that 'Though…Merlin Ambrosius, I suppose it did from the start'

Visiting lords and local ones were very different; their status was routed into their home; their land and finally, the people. This was totally, completely _not_ the same!

Morgana stood, a small smirk on her lips as she turned to her brother after dusting herself off 'Congratulations, little brother' that seemed to snap Arthur out of his stupor, but right before he could retort an echoing thud - that seemed far too loud, caught the attention of everyone there.

'Young Lord!' Natalie cried as her master hit the floor with no resistances; his body all but lifeless if it wasn't for the laboured breathing. Morgana cringed knowing that she had seen this and should have remembered to catch him.

Ygraine was right not to sit down as one of her hands clutched her chest, her face stricken, as was her daughters as Morgana ran back to Merlin. People started to crowd and spirits were high with anxiousness before Uther bellowed down from the front of the room;

'Call for Gaius!'

* * *

**Information/ Translation -**

'íc níed unc mín áþ geæðed; on mín dréor, sé ic gewile geárwurþian mín áþwedd!' - rough translation "I present you my word; sworn under oath sworn on my blood, that I will honour my promise on oath!"

'I give you my word, sword to on my blood, that I will honour my promise'.

Natalie Nissim - she is meant to be Merlin's most trusted advisior so I thought I'd add her in because I needed someone with Merlin. I hope you like her because only her name I used; I couldn't actually find any information on her...

Merlin Ambrosius - "Ambrosius" is Merlin's actual second name, it means Emrys in Welsh (I think).

'Hádor Clan' - cleanness brightness/ the clear serene sky serenum. I chose something to do with the sky simply because I wanted his titles as a Dragonlord and druid closely linked.

The only other thing I need to mention is how Merlin is refered to as a "Prince". This is because his rank as leader to the druids is the equivalent to crowned prince, though I may do soemthign concerning the Dragonlords...not certain yet as I'm still thinking about it.

**A/N -**

Been thinking of this story for awhile; and it took just as long to try and write it, but I hope this turned out okay and that it was understandable. This is my first Merlin fanfiction so you'll have to be a little patient with me.

Anyway, thanks for reading!.

**Edit (03.08.13)****/** Just went through it for spelling mistakes and to myself with the first chapter again as it has be quite awhile since I've written for it familiarise myself with what's already happened.

**Tumblr** Ozorawings

**-Yes you caught my eye, as we walked on by. She could see from my face that I was fucking on by-**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_To the Call of My People_' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.


	2. Injuries Unseen

**Disclamier: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners

**To The Call Of My People **

Chapter 2

Morganna had gone with Gaius when the Physician had all but ordered for "the boy" to be brought to his room, Arthur had hesitated before she had stood harshly on his foot and got him moving to carry Merlin.

It hadn't been a pretty sight; seeing such a powerful man limp and pale against her brother and had been even more unpleasant when she had to help Lady Natalie up and walk. The knight had exhausted her reserves to a point that even when the blonde had tried to pull away in respect and protest it had been useless.

Lady Natalie was spent. She had nothing left to give and Morganna was hardly going to make the woman _crawl _her way to the physician's quarters simply because she is stubborn - not when it was completely unnecessary and she was there to help.

It had taken a lot more strength then it would normally for Morganna, to which she blamed the amour that added to Natalie's weight 'Almost there' Morganna had breathed, and felt the knight's muscles that had been knitted in knots start to relax, most likely against Natalie's will.

It wasn't much of a relief when they had arrived to Gaius' domain as as soon as they had walked through he had been shouting orders to Arthur to place Merlin on the bed - his bed and strip him of his outer layer of clothing.

Natalie hadn't liked that idea much and had tensed right back up again but bit her lip and said nothing as she herself was sat onto an unstable wooden chair which obviously had one leg shorter then the other three.

Morganna stayed by the Lady knight's side as she watched with a tight expression as the sodden, woolen robes were hastily dropped to the floor, which was followed by the man's tunic that had one point been a deep blue but now a dark, unforgiving black as it was stained with blood.

As soon as his torso had been revealed Gaius had paled and barked for Gwen as he rushed to a bowl and his own supply of water, quickly and carefully pouring the content in and getting a clothe while making Arthur retrieve honey.

Once Gwen had entered she had whitened in seeing the crimson soaked udder body and had been snapped at because of it. She was sent off to get more water, blankets and candles while Morganna helped Natalie out of her amour when Gaius had spared a glance to the blonde.

It had been a long and stressful night, Gaius was obviously panicked by Merlin's state and had had give him various stitches for the deeper wounds which were scattered around his admin and back after cleaning them out of course with hot water that had been collected had heated by Gwen (Merlin had stirred at that point and started to struggle, to which Arthur had to restrain him) before adding honey to the injuries that was meant to starve infection that Gaius had pointed out could set in if they did not hurry.

The stitches, like the cleaning of the wounds had not gone down well with Merlin as he moaned and seemed to start to fight them, Arthur had to increase the strength that he had been using to keep the dragonlord still while Gwen took his fidgeting legs.

Morganna had continued to support the knight as she could tell that Natalie was not happy with the ill health of her prince and looking at it, if Morganna had been in her position she was likely not to care for it either.

Once Gaius had started to bandage the wounds (which meant dressing the entirety of Merlin's torso, right up to his left shoulder) Gaius had finally breathed a sigh which had helped defuse some of the tension in the air before going to one of his shelves and getting Merlin something for the pain.

He had checked the dragonlords temperature before piling the blankets around his injured form and handing Gwen the clothes on the floor for washing and repair before walking over to Natalie with a heaviness in his steps that conveyed his age and weariness.

Natalie hadn't been thrilled with the examination but had been grateful for the help now that she was in her chain-mail and plain trousers. She hadn't had as many injuries as Merlin, only a nasty on the top of her arm which was open and bleeding badly down to her wrist.

Gaius had been quick to clean it, to close it and dress it before allowing her to sit with her lord. He had turned to the visibly stunned prince and calm princess then with a look that clearly had "explain" to which Morganna did. When she was finished the only way she should describe his expression was ... distressed.

Gaius had backed up to lean against the wall and hadn't said anything for a good few minutes until he shook his head as if to clear it 'I... I was the boy's wet-nurse; I helped Hunith conceive while visiting the clan in my training years' Gaius had said, talking through thin lips 'It had been by accident of course but their physician had been taken ill and I was the only one of merit to help. I did' he stated before going on 'Hunith and Balinor were - _are _some of the greatest people I have meant on my travels ... to think...'

Gaius hadn't gone any further but they didn't think he needed to. Morganna had glanced at the morning sun momentarily and like Gaius had just noticed himself, sent both prince and princess off to the sleep.

Only one would come back the following evening.

Since the foreign prince had collapsed Arthur had not seen hide nor dark-hair of him, and it was just as well as he seemed to _hear _enough about the Dragonlord without visiting him; that however _didn't _mean he was going to get away with not visiting it simply meant that he had been... busy.

No, unlike what Morgana had suggested meals, he had _not _been avoiding the still unconscious (and from what he could make out, still _very _ill) Warlock, he simply had princely duties to attend to.

Morgana had looked irritated when he had said that, his mother seemed...disappointed if that was the correct word and his father had just shook his head before commenting 'This is not how we raised you to be with visiting dignitaries, especially the dignitaries you are now to betrothed to' he must have opened his mouth because all of a sudden Uther's face had turned stern 'No, Arthur. You shall visit the boy - and you will be happy about it'

And that had been the end of that discussion. But Arthur just couldn't bring himself to go to the castle's largest guest bedroom; his legs would not take him there and when he tried a little harder it felt like his knees were buckling.

He could not make it there and that frustrated him to no end; it should not be this difficult. But it was and so Arthur spent another good half a day laying into his knights (who had leant thanks to gossiping maids just _why _their prince felt a need to beat them into the dirt). No one had come to force Arthur to his betrothed's room however that did not mean that he had been freed of the obligation, simply that he was being given space - space he did not know what to do with.

True he had been crowned prince for a good few seasons now and while there had been talk about marriage proposals linked into treaties but it had never gotten far and he had never thought about it when it was not up for debate. It was just not one of his worries with his duties and council meetings and training and patrols.

His days were never dull and despite what some might think the title of crowned prince wasn't an easy one to bare. Arthur had responsibilities and it was difficult to think that it had now been raised by one, in the form of a man that he was meant to wed, and that the promised day could be... well, _any _day.

It hadn't been a thought worth thinking about but now that it was here, looming over his head he couldn't concentrate and definitely couldn't bring himself to set eyes on the man who had set all this in motion. Not yet.

Arthur knew how to smile for a woman, how to kiss their hands and just plainly... _behave _towards them in a... friendly way. He had no idea how to translate that to a man, especially one of station.

He hadn't a single notion of how to treat Merlin, who has a clan head, a dragonlord and a prince. All three titles would have given Merlin different trainings - different looks on life and how to act, and how to be handled.

Flowers and gifts wouldn't be appreciated as it would by a woman and favours would seem condescending. He couldn't treat Merlin like one of his knights - he was his betrothed for Gods shake! He had no base to work off of. Morgana took after their mother and he couldn't exactly use an older version of his sister as a model ... .

Morganna was one of a kind.

Hopefully.

**A/N (03.08.13) -**

Well this is a pathetic length but I really had no idea on what to put in it and unfortunately for those who have been waiting so long, this is kind of a filler for the next chapter which should (no promises, because when I make them they tend _not _to come true) be longer.

Got nothing much else to say, only that I hope number three will be better then number two :/

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-When you were younger; blue-eyed boy wonder, never used to ponder on what life may hide, now your older and the nights are so much colder, never even told her how you feel inside- **

I ******apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

******Thank you** to everyone who added '___To the Call of My people' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

******OW**


End file.
